To Bowl or Not to Bowl
Plot Daffy joins a bowling team at Bowl n' Fun with Pete Puma, Marvin and Porky. After learning that his nemesis from High School is on a different team, his team Daffy's Ducks must win the Big Bowling Tournament. Unfortunately, at their first practice, Porky is injured. Daffy has to set aside his jealousy and seek help from Bugs to win the tournament. Cast *Crusher, Sylvester and Tweety all appeared in the Merrie Melodie, but had no lines. *Granny appeared in the episode and only grunted and giggled. Quotes *'Daffy': Was it Colonel Snow, in the pantry, with a candlestick? Bugs: Do you even know how to play Chess? Daffy: Of course I do. AHA! Gin! *'Daffy:' Look over there! Bugs: No. Daffy: Just look over there! Bugs: If I turn around, you gonna flip the board over and say it was a earthquake. Daffy: No, I won't. Just look over there, Please?. (Bugs sighs and looks where Daffy is pointing) Daffy: EARTHQUAKE!!! (knocks over entire table) That was a big one. Oh, I better get going. I don't wanna late for my singing lesson. Bugs: You go to that every thrusday night. I never heard you sing. (Daffy sing terrible and awfully. Bugs doesn't look too happy about that.) Daffy: The acoustic in here are terrible. *'Daffy:' Oh ho, ho. Guess what? It time to assign everyone their weekly nicknames. Pete: Ooh. This is my favorite part. Daffy: Porky, your nickname tonight. The Pork-inator. ('The' appears on the screen) Pete, your nicknames. The Pete-inator. ('The' appears on the screen) Pete: Oh. I like it. Porky: Uhh. Daffy? Daffy: Hold on. Marvin, your nicknames-- Marvin: The Marvin-ator? Daffy: Nope. The... Uh... Uh... Okay, yeah. The Marvin-ator (Another 'the' appears on the screen) Porky: Uh, Daffy? Daffy: I said hold on, the Pork-inator. And finally, since I am a team captain, my nicknames will be The Grand Pooba! Wait... Make that. Poobah the Grand ('Poo' appears on screen, Daffy looks at it in shock) Porky, I change my mind. You're player 4 *'Bugs:' Daffy??? Daffy: (shocked) Bugs. Bugs: What are you doing here? I thought you had you singing lessons. Daffy: Oh uh I graduated the teacher said I have the voice of an angel. Porky: Bugs, I thought you had your singing lessons. Daffy: What are you doing here? Bugs: I was just sitting home doing nothing so I. Marvin: What's going on? Daffy: I tell them both conflicting lies and now it's falling ap. Porky: So let me get this straight, you're not taking singing lessons? Bugs: No, Daffy told me he was taking singing lessons. Marvin: Wait, so this whole time he said you were taking singing lessons, you could have been bowling with u...(gets foot put over mouth by Daffy) Pete: Oh, somebody sing something! Daffy: (Singing) Oooooh! Pete: Ha, I love that song. Trivia *Mac and Tosh take Porky's place after the credits together. They both say "That's all, folks!" at the same time, and then they go back and forth by saying to each other "After you" and "Oh no, after you." *The music playing during the tournament montage is a parody of the Frank Stallone song "Far From Over" from the 1983 movie, "Staying Alive", using much of the music only slightly altered with new bowling themed lyrics. *The title is a parody of the famous Shakespeare quote "To Be or Not to Be?" Goofs *When Daffy bowls, his points come up under Marvin's score board. *Even though three letters of each name are only allowed to be placed on the bowling screen, as shown in the beginning, later on all of the team members' names are spelled out completely. **But this could be because they weren't doing a tournament. Gallery Image:Snapshot20110807223851.png Image:Snapshot20110807223901.png Image:Snapshot20110807223908.png Image:Snapshot20110807224030.png Image:Snapshot20110807224206.png Image:Snapshot20110807224216.png Image:Snapshot20110807224244.png Image:Snapshot20110807224248.png Image:Snapshot20110807224250.png Image:Snapshot20110807224531.png Image:Snapshot20110807224616.png Image:Snapshot20110807224812.png Image:Snapshot20110807225541.png Image:Snapshot20110807230057.png Image:Snapshot20110807230232.png Image:Snapshot20110807230304.png Image:Snapshot20110807230338.png Image:Snapshot20110807230407.png Image:Snapshot20110807230436.png Image:Snapshot20110807230522.png Image:Snapshot20110807230555.png Image:Snapshot20110807230600.png Image:Snapshot20110807230626.png Image:Snapshot20110807230637.png Image:Snapshot20110807230646.png Image:Snapshot20110807230932.png Image:Snapshot20110807230941.png Image:Snapshot20110807231029.png Image:Snapshot20110807231032.png Image:Snapshot20110807231036.png Image:Snapshot20110807231046.png Image:Snapshot20110807231054.png Image:Snapshot20110807231101.png Image:Snapshot20110807231111.png Image:Snapshot20110807231201.png Image:Snapshot20110807231250.png Image:Snapshot20110807231335.png Image:Snapshot20110807231351.png Image:Snapshot20110807231401.png Image:Snapshot20110807231406.png Image:Snapshot20110807231418.png Image:Snapshot20110807231435.png Image:Snapshot20110807231441.png Image:Snapshot20110807231451.png Image:Snapshot20110807231521.png Image:Snapshot20110807231509.png Image:Snapshot20110807231528.png Image:Snapshot20110807231531.png Image:Snapshot20110807231540.png Image:Snapshot20110807231600.png Image:Snapshot20110807231609.png Image:Snapshot20110807231730.png Image:Snapshot20110807231751.png Image:Snapshot20110807231817.png Image:Snapshot20110807231827.png Image:Snapshot20110807231936.png Image:Snapshot20110807231947.png Image:Snapshot20110807232003.png Image:Snapshot20110807232038.png Image:Snapshot20110807232047.png Image:Snapshot20110807232105.png Image:Snapshot20110807232118.png ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes